This is a parallel time lagged 2 panel multiple dose 24 week study designed to evaluate the safety and tolerability of the coadministration of indinavir 1000 mg q12h and nelfinavir 750 mg q12h. Additionally, pharmacokinetics of both as well as the antiretroviral activity of the combination will be evaluated.